


i did the math and the math says i should die

by i_will_fight_you



Series: lloyd's adventures in suffering [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Victim Blaming, injuries, lloyd doesnt understand that parents arent supposed to do shitty things, lloyd's like eight it sucks, no one dies, probably neglect??, shitty parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: Eight years out of who knew how many. He hated it and wanted it to end, but it wasn't like he remembered the outside world much anyway.





	i did the math and the math says i should die

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stress this enough read the fucking tags this is like 99% vent and there are terrible and bad things going on

Hell. That was the only way he could describe this place. Suffering. An air of permanent tension and fear hung over everyone.

He wanted out.

None of it made sense to him, not really. He figured his parents must have been incredibly nice, based on the vague mental images of the outside world that comprised what he remembered of them. So many others had parents who treated them just like the students treated each other. Regular parents.

Of course, the others at his school deserved better.

His mother had left him here over two years ago. She never came back.

She wasn't coming back.

Injuries. Cuts and bruises and scrapes and burns that stung and ached, inflicting searing pain for days before even coming close to healing. The scars remained.

And oh, they ached. He just wanted to forget it, to drown out the pain, but it refused to go away. Whenever it faded and he thought it was over, there was something that replaced it. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or his classmates' faults or what. All he knew was what he was told. _If you can't defend yourself, you deserve it._

They told him that three plus four equaled seven, and five plus two equaled seven, so three plus four equaled seven plus five.

Pain was bad. Pain was also what he deserved. So according to math, bad equaled what he deserved.

Death was bad too. So was his mom not returning.

It made enough sense to his young mind.

This was his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im jc and my tumblr is iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and if someone has a better coping method that wont attract my parents' attention im all ears


End file.
